


Midnight Fantasies

by pinkdrinksandmusic



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, takes place between Kings Rising and The Summer Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinksandmusic/pseuds/pinkdrinksandmusic
Summary: “Is that a fantasy of yours?”“I’ve been on bed rest for a long time now. My imagination has come up with quite a few fantasies.”“Oh?”“Shall I tell you about them?”





	Midnight Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post. I had it posted on a different account a year or two ago. I decided to edit it a little and re-post it on this one. I have quite a few other older fics I might also edit and post here.

Bed rest was normally something Damen found incredibly annoying, frustrating, and boring beyond imagination. Not being able to move around freely still greatly aggravated him. Not that he’d needed to be put on bed rest often, in fact, very rarely, but when it did happen he swore the days felt ten times longer, even with his friends trying to keep him company, or the various other people he had to keep him entertained.

Now, though, it was almost…sweet.

Laurent had stayed in Ios for him and kept his eyes firmly on him. His heart beat with that knowledge, an odd but pleasant ache settling in his chest, as if his heart was expanding, full of nothing but his new lover. When others were around, Laurent remained cold and distant, giving orders to the servants, questioning the physicians (or demanding answers, rather), with only a couple of snarky words. Damen found it endearing.

And when the room cleared out and it was just the two of them, the transformation was one that pleased Damen to see. Laurent’s eyes would become warm, his smile tender, and his voice softer. He would no longer be distant and would come to sit next to him on the bed, and would even brush his fingers along Damen’s arm or chest or even his jaw, almost absently, and that was what Damen enjoyed the most.

Their touches became more casual and familiar by the day.

Time went by significantly faster with Laurent at his side, even though he sometimes wished it would cease all together during certain moments. Laurent’s presence also helped him in ignoring how incredibly hot it was and how much he wanted to go for a swim.

It had been weeks since he’d been put on bed rest. Honestly, he was sure he could move around more than what the physician (or Laurent, rather) allowed. Whenever he tried to sit up to prove that he could, Laurent’s hand was there, pushing him back down and calling him an idiot for pushing it. Or he was at his side supporting him even when Damen felt he didn’t need it. He enjoyed Laurent’s coddling and fussing, but he also enjoyed moving freely.

“Can you not lie still for one more week?” Laurent asked as he pushed him back down after he tried to get up on his own to eat his own food.

“I gave you many weeks already.”

“Then one more won’t kill you.”

“Neither will sitting up to eat.”

“Your dinner isn’t even here yet.”

Rather than respond, Damen grabbed his hand and gave his palm a firm kiss, watching Laurent’s face as his cheeks became a wonderful pink.

“Kiss me all you want, you’re still on bed rest.”

“Will you feed me today?” Damen grinned.

“Is that a fantasy of yours?”

“I’ve been on bed rest for a long time now. My imagination has come up with quite a few fantasies.”

“Oh?”

“Shall I tell you about them?”

Just then, a knock on the door came. Laurent didn’t pull away from Damen as he said, “Come in.” Servants came in with his dinner and Laurent relaxed back into his chair as he watched the servants help him in a sitting position. The conversation of fantasies, sadly, didn’t come back up.

~*~

After yet another couple days of being bed bound, Damen went to sleep rather slowly. It was becoming harder and harder to fall asleep when he spent all day doing absolutely nothing. It seemed that just as he had closed his eyes, he was opening them back up as Laurent touched his shoulder and softly said his name.

“Damen. Get up.”

“What?” His voice was drowsy as he slowly sat up. Laurent was standing by the bed and had changed out of his night shirt.  

“I think you’ve rested enough.”

Damen stretched his limbs before throwing the sheets off of himself, stretching again when he stood up, hearing his limbs crack as he did so. The room was dark, the moon and stars offering up little light as he put on a chiton, Laurent pinning it for him. His fingers brushed his skin and Damen couldn’t help but think about how long it’d been since he had him.

With Laurent taking the lead, they snuck out of the castle, avoiding guards here and there. It wasn’t until they were away from hearing distance of the men standing guard that Damen finally asked where they were going.

“You’ve been giving longing looks to the sea and have been saying that being in the water is one of the things you miss the most.”

It was true. Damen had grown up near the water and was used to swimming on a regular basis. He hadn’t had a proper swim since before he was sent to Vere as a slave. Bathing in streams and rivers could hardly count.

Laurent led him down toward a gathering of rocks, where a short climb down would have them in the water. It was fairly still, the waves not too rough so he – or Laurent, rather – wouldn’t get thrown around by them.

“Well?” Laurent said as he gave his chiton a pointed look.

With their eyes locked, Damen unpinned his chiton. Laurent didn’t take his eyes off of him as it fell to the ground and he stood in front of him, bare.

“Are you planning to join me?”

“…Yes.”

“In that?” Damen nodded at Laurent’s own clothing.

“That would prove to be rather uncomfortable.”

Laurent held his wrist out, palm up, so his laces were in plain view.

“Attend me.”

“I suppose you expect this to continue even now that I’m King?” Damen asked even as he stepped forward to unlace Laurent.

“You don’t like undressing me?”

Damen felt a mix of possessiveness and heat at that, remembering how much he had disliked the idea of another doing this. How he had been jealous of Isander. How undressing Laurent had started to become, in his mind’s eye, something for him and him alone to do.

“Tongue tied?”

“What can I say? Your beauty leaves me speechless.”

Laurent flushed at that, which Damen couldn’t help but feel pleased with. The fact that he was the only one who got to see Laurent be this easily flustered, shy man who liked to be kissed and whispered sweet nothings was an honor and a joy.

It was quiet as he finished undressing Laurent, kneeling down to take his shiny boots off and tugging his pants down, his head up to Laurent’s hips. He gave the head of Laurent’s cock an open mouth kiss, listening to Laurent’s sharp intake of breath, before he stood back up.

“Will you need me to assist you in getting in too, your highness?” he said with a bit of playfulness.

Laurent didn’t respond, but his cheeks darkened even more.

“Or do you just _want_ me to?”

Laurent rolled his eyes, but he still looked the part of someone nervous and inexperienced. He had never been naked out in the open with someone before, especially a lover.

“You go first. I’ll follow.”

Damen touched his cheek and leaned in, giving him a firm kiss before turning away and climbing down the rocks and into the water.

The water came up to Damen’s neck, which mean it would go over Laurent’s eyes with just the tip top of his head showing, if even that. So when Laurent slipped into the water with the same grace he did everything else, he had to reach out to wrap his arms around Damen’s neck to keep his head above water. This, of course, had Damen grinning widely.

“Stop that,” Laurent said.

“Having a hard time keeping your head above water?"

“Most men are not built like a mountain.”

Damen laughed as he wrapped his arms around his lower back, pressing them close. Laurent’s legs parted a bit so that his inner thighs touched his outer thighs. Damen held back a shudder as his body heated up at it. The water was cool, but in the sweltering heat of summer in Ios, it wasn’t unpleasant.

“At least you’re light,” Damen said.

“Good. I wouldn’t want to strain your injury,” Laurent said. They were both speaking softly and it felt intimate in a way that made Damen’s chest ache in a good way. He felt his body responding to Laurent’s closeness as well, wanting nothing more than to press him against the rocks behind him. It was impossible to keep the mental images away.

“This reminds me of what we were talking about earlier.”

“Earlier?”

“About fantasies.”

“Standing with me in the water is one of your fantasies?”

Damen pressed their foreheads together, their lips touching with every word spoken, his voice transforming into a low growl.

“Making love to you in the water, in the moonlight…”

Laurent’s breath shuddered out of him.

“Tell me about it. What have you imagined?”

“I’ve imagined pushing you against the rocks behind you and taking your mouth.”

“That doesn’t sound very comfortable for me.”

“Perhaps you’d push away from the rock and wrap around me. I’d let you take control of our kiss and the pace of things. You’d press against me,” Damen broke off with a quiet gasp as he felt Laurent’s body responding to his fantasy, his hips rolling against his. “Yes,” he breathed, “Just like that. You’d tease me until we’re both desperate, then you’d pull away and demand that I carry you to shore. I’d lay you on my chiton, over the sand, and seeing you laid out before me would have me out of my mind.”

He broke off when Laurent nipped at his earlobe and kissed behind it. He hadn’t even realized he had backed Laurent up against the rocks, his hands on either side of him, crowding him.

“What would you do to me? Tell me.”

“Everything,” Damen gasped when Laurent’s hand gripped his hair tightly, while the other began to explore his body. He already felt like he was on the verge of finishing, far too early. “Laurent, it’s been too long. I –”

“I want you to show me.” Laurent pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Take me to shore.”

Damen was helpless to agree, desperate to finally have Laurent after weeks of bed rest.

And so he carried Laurent onto shore and proceeded to make his fantasy a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tenderkings](https://twitter.com/tenderkings)


End file.
